


Crossing the pacific

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Crossing the pacific

Crossing the Pacific Ocean.

 

Japan was a lovely place, especially during this time of year, the Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom, the sun was shining, the sky was a lovely baby blue. Harry sighed wistfully as he stared out the window of his Dormitory window.

"Har what are you doing?"

Harry made another wishfull sigh before turning to face his room mate, Saio. "I'm sighing wistfully while looking out the window, obviously." He poked out his tongue.

"Obviously, but why?"

"No particular reason I suppose, it's just lovely this time of year; I always sigh during Cherry Blossom season. They're beautiful, and I'm stuck in this room with you doing homework and studying."

"What's wrong with being in the same room with me?" Harry shook his head, a small smile to his lips.

"Nothing of course, I like my room mate very much." He tackled him down onto the bed, making Saio drop his textbooks.

"Harry cut that out!" He laughed, trying to dislodge his English Friend.

There was a knock at the door suddenly, causing Harry to be pushed to the ground quickly for Saio to rush to open the door.

"Hi!" He smiled widely, his beautiful friend Rae was on the otherside of the doorframe. "What's up?"

She giggled, amused at her friend and other pulling himself to his feet. "Hi, I was just coming to see if you guys were finished with studying for today and wanted to come with a bunch of us to have Lunch." She leaned sideways to view Harry as she asked.

"Hmm, well...I was done half an hour ago, I don't know bout Saio though?"

"No no I'm finished." He nodded quickly, "When we leaving?"

"Well now really, but we can wait a couple minutes if you guys aren't ready?" She laughed beautifully, like a bell tinkling in the breeze.

"Give us two minutes to shower and change our clothes and then we'll be down; the entrance to the University?"

"Yeah the front gates." She smiled and turned, walking gracefully down the hallway.

"She's really pretty." Saio sighed wistfully himself as he stared after her.

"Mmhm, very." Harry laughed amused when his friend turned closing the door, to glare at him.

"Chill, I'm not going to make a move. You know I don't swing that way..." Saio nodded slowly.

"Let's go take a shower." Harry muttered, walking swifty out of the room carrying his Green towel, Saio following closely behind him with his Yellow.

"Har, can I borrow your Black leather jacket?" Saio asked quickly as he stripped and hopped into one of the showers in the male bathroom.

"Sure, don't see why not..." Harry shrugged doing the same.

****

Several minutes and thirty seconds later they were both rushing down the many stairs to the front gates to meet up with their waiting friends.

Outside those very gates sat a very expensive silver car, inside that car sat Draco Malfoy staring out his half open window at the many students standing just inside the gates, and the two rushing down the road to them.

He raised his eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes. Was that......?

Was that....Harry Potter? Golden Boy, Miraculous Defeater Of Old Voldy?

He suddenly smirked, so his friend had been right; he'd had the slightest doubt, though it hadn't been enough not to make him travel all the way to Japan, Tokyo to search him out. Potter had retreated to the saftey of Japan, now it would only be a matter of time before he fixed everything to the way it should be.

He continued to smirk as he turned his stero up higher and wound up his window, turned the egnition on and waited for the pack to walk to their destination.

****

"Wow you guys look amazing!" Rae Lee proclaimed, smiling sweetly at them.

"Same to you Lee-Chan." Saio said shyly, a blush spreading across his and her cheeks.

Harry rolled his eyes, their attraction for each other was so obvious. "We all look amazing, now come on lets go already to lunch, because I don't know about all of you but I am **st-ar-v-ing!** "

Chuckles and they were all heading out of the Uni gates and to the restraunt.

****

Draco followed behind at a safe distance. Finding a parking space and slowly stepping out when they entered a beautifully designed Sushi restraunt. Fate must of been with him in his endevours. He smiled maliciously.

It wasn't until halfway through lunch that one of the many sitting at the table, whom Harry didn't particuarly know very well, asked him a question.

"Potter-san why did you come to Japan?"

Kyeo beside him on his left nodded solemly and asked his own question to add.

"Mm I'm curious too Harry-san, do they not have medical Universities in England?"

"No they do..." Harry nodded slowly, "The main reason I came to Japan was because I wished for some space from my home town, and all the attention that comes with being Harry Potter there...."

 "Right because you saved all of the Wizarding World, not just England?" Another spoke. "Right?"

"Right Sempai." He nodded in his direction. "I just wanted a break, took a wild guess and apparated to Japan's capital. Tokyo. I'm very thankful that I didn't actually splitch my self with such a great distance and not knowing exactly where I was going." He shivered a little at the thought then shrugged. "In regards to Medical schools, they have much better ones here. A year after I arrived here, I decided to start my Medical training here...I haven't been back to London for almost four years now..."

"You really haven't been back in four years, what about your friends and family? Have you been in contact with them at all??" Lee-chan asked quietly, sipping her Sake.

Harry shook his head again slowly, a sad look crossing his eyes, his insides cringing at the very fact. "No. As sad as that may seem, I haven't really wanted to speak to my friends. And I'm not sure they actually would welcome my speaking to them...After so long. I never even told them I was leaving in the first place, I just vanished quietly. They're bound to be mad."

"Well what would you expect, four years is an awefully long time to stay hidden, Potter." Harry tilted his head, his brow creasing, he knew that dry voice, from somewhere.

Turning as one they looked around for whom that dry sarcastic voice belonged too.

"You realise it is very rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations?" Saio spoke angrily.

Harry shook his head, his hand on his friends arm. "Calm down, I know it..."

A snort. "Know it? Potter how could you possibly forget it?" His tone was incredulous. He stepped slowly out of his private booth, a Dragon hide boot sliding out first. "My my your friends would certaintly be right pissed for you disappearing like that, and they are. Very much. For not telling them or even contacting them once. My my Potter how rude we are. If I were you, I'm sure I would be cringing if I were to ever know that my friends planned to come to Japan."

"Now Potter, you remember me yet?" There was a destinct smirk in his words.

Sighing annoyedly, Harry stood; his head swinging from left to right, trying to descern where the sarcastic voice was coming from. "Why don't you come out. And quit messing around!"

There was an amused laugh before, "Well if you so insist." He chuckled as he came further out, bowing slowly to the Board and Headmaster of Potter's University; he'd had a meeting in this very restraunt. See? Fate had been with him.

He hadn't been able to resist inserting himself into their conversation; they'd been seated so close to his private booth.

He chuckled again as the dim lighting revealed his form. His hair shining so beautifully, his locks slightly longer; tied back just above his nape with a crystal blue silken ribbon to match his Silver Blue eyes.

He tilted his head, a smirk once more gracing his rosey lips and his brows raised.

"Well Potter, my you have changed; I've been curious. You simply must remember me now?" He spoke silkily.

Harry's eyes grew wide in astonishment, the man before him was...was...

" ** _Malfoy?!_** "

Draco nodded, his lips quirking into a wicked smile.

"What in Merlin and everything that is holy are you doing in Japan of all places??" His tone was far to incredulous for Draco not to laugh so he did. "You need not sound so incredulous Potter, it so turns out I own a Manor here. Mind though that actually isn't the main reason why I'm here. I've come to...continue my studies; better facilities and all."

"Continue your...studies? In what...?"

"That really isn't any of your business." Harry blinked.

"Well...No, I suppose not." He shrugged, turned and sat back down.

"Excuse me." Draco raised an eyebrow. "You understand don't you, that I am still talking to you? That was rude."

"It was **rude** for you to interrupt a private conversation in the first place, Malfoy." He hadn't even turned around in his seat to address him and Draco frowned.

"Sempai can you pass the mayonaise please?" Harry asked politely with a smile.

A slow nodd. "Thank you." That same smile. (That didn't reach his eyes.)

"Honestly Potter? We're really doing this right now?" His eyebrows were still drawn down in a frown.

"Very. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to completely ignore you and finish my lunch with my friends."

"Mind? I'm course I mind!" There was a distinctive low growl eminating from the White Blonde haired man.

"Harry perhaps you should just talk to him? Maybe then he'll go away."

Harry shook his head.

"Fine. Have it your way, but I'll be polite and inform you that your very mad friends actually do plan to come to Japan." Draco turned on his heel, ready to head back to his meeting with that comment.

Harry's head whipped around so fast, it would be a wonder if he didn't recieve whiplash. "I beg your pardon, what?!"

Draco smirked behind his hand and turned back around.

"I said, Potter. That your very mad friends plan to come to Japan."

There was a rather audible gulp followed by a quietly spoken, "...That's what I thought you said."

"How do you know that?" It was breathed out, a hand gripping the back of the chair tightly as he eyed Draco.

"How? Oh. I eavesdropped on a conversation I heard at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry frowned confused.

" _Yeees_ Hogwarts, you remember it? Your home for seven years that you just threw away in a blink of an eye?" Draco was beginning to sound sarcastic again and Harry rolled his eyes skyward, well ceilingward.

"Yes Malfoy of course I remember it. But why were you even at Hogwarts?"

Draco raised a curious brow, "Well why wouldn't I be?"

Harry blinked several times. "Your a bad guy."

Draco gave him a strange look then burrowed his head in his hand and shook it.   
  
"You're an ass Potter. Thanks for that." Relifting his head, he gave Harry a rather angry glare before continuing to speak.

"Given that the Daily Prophet doesn't come here and you probably don't Owl order it; the rubbish that it was. And I suppose you wouldn't even care very much about the matter, but I will tell you this; I have worked at Hogwarts for the last three years as the Medi Wizard between my studies at University. M--"

"Medi Wizard?"

"Mmhm. Let me finish."

Harry waved him on with a look of confusion. Absentmindly putting his chopsticks down heavily behind him, almost tipping the soy sauce in the process onto his friend.

"Oy! Har watch where you put down your chopsticks!" Saio yelled beside him, quickly diverting the chopsticks in time.

"Uh? Oh! Gomennasai." Harry cringed.

Shaking his head at the display, Draco continued quietly. "Madam Pomphrey decided it was finally time for her to retire and take a holiday; because of that and because Headmistress McGonagall couldn't find anyone on short notice; she asked me, a training Medi Wizard to do the job. I accepted. Being more than qualified already to do the job permintely, she let me stay." He shrugged.

Waiting a minute to see if he would continue, Harry asked something that had been plaguing his mind since Malfoy had first uttered that he was Hogwarts Medi Wizard. "I don't understand though, why McGonagall would let you into Hogwarts to heal students, let alone in Hogwarts at all."

A brief second of silence and Draco closed his eyes, a heavy sigh resonating from his throat. "Look I know to you it doesn't seem right; to let an Ex-DeathEater into Hogwarts. But Potter I'm not a DeathEater, I never wanted to be. I had no choice in my future, it was set before I was even born I'm sure of it; my Father being who he is. Fuck, I had a screwed up Father and a Dark Lord breathing down my neck do them proud as a DeathEater. By that time I had no choice to take the Dark Mark, I was afraid; afraid of being killed by Voldemort, afraid my Mother would be killed because of something I was asked to do but didn't accomplish."

He sighed heavily again for breath and continued, "Did you not notice the way I changed, the way I left off harrassing you and your friends as we got older? My view on things changed. Shit Potter, you followed me around all sixth year, did you not notice how scared I was?"

Harry bit his lip, remaining silent even though he could picture it. The way Draco Malfoy had sutely changed as they got older. 'How did he know I followed him around all sixth year?'

Watching him from under his fringe, Draco could see the confusion written on his face. "You weren't very sutle following me."

Harry cringed slightly.

Draco nodded, continuing again. "And I know during the war, that you saw me helping the light side; I know you did. You stopped and stared at me for a moment...You can't deny that. Other people it seemed saw me helping the light side too, because when it came time for my trail at being a convicted Death Eater, marked as I was; it seemed inevitable that I be sent to Azkaban. I was shocked when people I knew hated me came to my defense; I thought perhaps you would too, having seen me. Gryffindor as you are." He shook his head, "But you didn't, it wasn't till after I told my story through veritserum and I was completely dropped of all charges and a month later that I was told you had disappeared without a trace shortly after the Final Battle. No one knew where you were."

Again Harry cringed at that fact.

Draco nodded again, knowing that he'd be having Potter cringing alot during his tale.

"Though I am glad that my Father was sent to Azkaban. My Mother, I'm not terribly happy that she decided she didn't want to live in England anymore or want the Manor and transfered it to me and left for France shortly after my Father's hearing." He shrugged chalantly, "But oh well. I still hear from her occasionally."

"The point being though, is that I've changed. I'm no longer a DeathEater and I'm no longer a spoiled little brat that was a jerk to everyone he knew. I know you despise me and you have every reason too, but I have a little hope that you'll see me for who I am now and not for what I was. It's a little hope you'll forgive me but I won't bet anything on it, yet."

"Malfoy, you're getting a little off track and we can't spend all night here in a restraunt. Hurry up and get to the point properly." "Please." It was said quitely and the 'please' was even more so, but he nodded.

"Right. I apologise though really I have said why I was permitted back in the Halls of Hogwarts. I'm a changed man, people have seen that; they've heard about my story in the Daily Prophet and that Luna Lovegood's Magazine."

"The Quibbler."

"Mmmhm."

"I'm curious though..."

"About?"

"Why were you a jerk to me in school?"

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, this wasn't particularly something he wanted to share. "Why?"

"Yes why." Harry nodded along with his words, staring straight through him.

Swallowing, Draco cringed inside as he spoke. "Put simply. You rejected my hand at friendship, I lashed out at you. I was angry about it."

Harry blinked, "Seriously? You were angry I rejected you and took that out on me? You realise though, that by doing that you just made me hate you?"

Draco nodded, his eyes wandering everywhere else bar Harry Potter.

Harry shook his head at the stupidity.

"Anyway though in regards to your friends, being out of touch with them for so long I would hazed a guess and say you have no idea they have two children; both of which I actually helped bring into the world."

Harry blinked, "They?...Have children...You did?"  

"I would assume at the end of the Battle before you disappeared you realised your best friends were more than that to each other?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Well they got married a year after that and had their first child which by the way is a girl and her name is Rose."

"She's four...right?" Draco nodded, "And the other?"

"Hugo, he's two now." Draco sighed, "They really are coming to Japan, they'll be here some time in the next couple of days; I suggest you speak to them when they arrive." He walked swiftly over to the sitting male and handed him a piece of paper.

"Their number, I was given it in case of an emergency." "I'll be back to my meeting now, I have important things to dicuss with important people and I've left them waiting long enough." He nodded, "Have a good day Potter."

Harry nodded slowly, pocketing the piece of paper. "Wait you don't need it?"

Draco smiled slowly and shook his head, "Of course not, I've put it in my phone." He held the Silver cellphone up, dangling it; he laughed and turned completely, resuming his important meeting.

"Oh..." Harry nodded once more slowly, turning back to his friends and Seniors.

He clapped his hands together loudly, "Well back to lunch then; then what do you guys want to do?" he smiled cheekily.

They all laughed, tucking into their sushi trays. "Well I was thinking we should get back to studying." His senior spoke seriously.

"Aw but Sempai, that's no fun!" Half the table pouted.

Lisaku Sae just rolled his eyes at his juniors, "Oh alright, but when we are finished taking a break, we all go back to studying diligently for our exams. Yes?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Good, how does the Sakura Concert sound? I hear they're good." He shrugged one shoulder non-chalantly; hiding his excitement.

"You really like the Sakura's huh Sempai?" Harry asked cheekily an eyebrow raised.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh hush, I'm sure you like them too Harry."

Harry cheekily smiled, his tongue peeking through. "' ** _Course!_** They're all gorgeous!"

Laughing his Sempai nodded resigned, "Indeed they are, indeed they are."

Everyone chuckled, "Now let's finish eating and go to the Concert later on." Lee announced happily; everyone nodded quickly, digging back in with relish.

****

"Alright, now...What to wear for the Sakura Concert?" Harry mused, walking back and forth in front of his bed, a complete disaray of clothes sprawled across it.

"Damn it Harry, at least keep your clothes on your bed." Saio grouched, annoyed as once again he tripped on an article of clothing, almost falling face first into one of the desks.

"Hm?" Harry turned around, his eyes wide. "Oh! Sorry, I just don't know what to wear..." He trailed off, turning back around to face said unknown clothes.

"Something amazing, Har all your clothes are amazing; just throw something on already or we're going to be late to meet everyone." He sighed, turning to face the mirror in the wardrobe; fixing his hair, perfect.

"You know Saio, you're almost as prissy with your hair as someone else I know..." Harry mused, his head tilted as Saio glared at him; he poked out his tongue.

Smiling and turning back to his mess, Harry sighed once more before picking up a green silken shirt, his dragon hide leather pants, his Silver Black leather hoodie, underwear and his Silver Black Dragon hide tie up boots.

"Alright, perfect! Yes?" Harry smiled widely at the mirror, staring at his friends reflection behind him. Saio nodded, "Perfect, now finish messing with your already perfectly messed hair, and let's go already!" He laughed as he dragged Harry protesting mockingly out of the Dorm rooms, down to meet their friends at the gate.

****

Pulling up slowly to the front gate of the University, about to get out of his very expensive silver car, he stopped just short when he saw Harry Potter and his University friend rushing down to the group of people crowded in the Entrance. He narrowed his eyes an inch, wondering why they all were by the looks of it sneaking out of Campus at this late hour.

_'Where are they going?'_

He listened as they were speaking to each other, trying to decifer where they were all headed too.

"What took you two so long? We've all been standing out here in the cold breeze for the last...I don't know? 15 minutes past when we **were** supposed to meet up." Lisaku Sae crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion, his stance one of actual anger.

"Sempai Gomennasai." Harry pouted and placed his hands together, "I was trying to find something to wear. I'm sorry, really Sempai. Forgive me?" He tried a pleading smile. 

Sae just rolled his eyes after a minute of staring, "Oh alright, I forgive you; well worth your lateness, you look gorgeous as you always do Harry. Now let's all go to that concert now, yes?" He eyed Harry up and down one more time before smiling beautifully and waving them a head of him out the gates.

Looking over his shoulder Harry smiled a little, he missed Sae he really did. They'd been friends for the last five years, but ever since being accepted into this University they'd gotten further apart; they barely saw each other except for these little get togethers they occasionally held.

"You know, I never did understand why you always call Lisaku Sempai by just Sempai. I've always thought you two knew each other before coming to this University; well at least that's what I was told...." Kyeo wondered aloud, trailing back to talk to him quitely.

"Oh. Who told you that?"

He shrugged, "A little birdy."

Harry snorted, "A little birdy huh?" Kyeo nodded. "Well....Yes, We met at one of my Hogwarts friends graduating party; that friend snuck him in, I'm not sure if they were just friends or not, I never thought to ask and I don't ever plan too."

"I suppose when I told you at the restraunt that my coming to Japan was a complete out of the blue decision; I wasn't telling the whole truth. Ever seen meeting him at the party, we'd exchanged mail and what not. I guess I wanted to see him, so I came here. I'd decided before the war and my education were finished that I wanted to become a healer; so apparating here and finding Japan had more then just a friend, but a great Medical University; I didn't want to leave." He shrugged, taking a breath.

Kyeo nodded slowly, "But then why do you call Lisaku Sempai by just Sempai; if you'd known him for...well a year?"

"I think perhaps that's why I call him Sempai and not something else; We'd only been friends for a year at most and then I did the entrance exams after a year of being here and I then got accepted; I never thought to call him anything else; it just seemed right to call him my Sempai when I got accepted. Maybe....If I hadn't then I may have called him Sae-san. It just...doesn't seem right anymore." He made a uncomfortable noise in his throat.

"Okay so, calling him Sempai has just always been normal for you and him. Even though you've known him for what 5 or so years now, you seem a lot closer to Saio who you've only known for what 3?"

 "Well...I don't know what to tell you; Saio and I are closer, I mean we've been room mates for the last 2 years and still roommates now; we've been through a lot together...I'm just not as close anymore to Sempai as we used to be; we barely even talk to each other except for these get togethers we have every so often between exams. We're busy and in different years of University." Harry just shrugged again and smiled sadly.

"Gomennasai; I didn't want to make you feel sad or uncomfortable...I've just been curious." Kyeo bit his lip worriedly.

"Honto Sempai, it's okay. I'd rather quickly get to the concert then lag behind talking about it longer though." Harry smiled quickly, "Come on."

He dragged him by the wrist to the front of their group.

****  
Draco's eyes followed him all the way down the street, his ears listening to every word spoken as they picked up their paces. "Hmm." Quickly closing the car door and starting up the engine, Draco stepped on the gas petal; set on following them to their evenings destination.

****  
It wasn't long before Draco turned off the egnition and stepped out of his expensive car; rummaging in the boot for his leather jacket. Upon finding it and turning back around, the park was swarming with people trying to get the best view of the massive stage.

Seemed there was to be a concert in a few minutes.

****

"This. Is. AWESOME!!" Kyeo and Saio yelled at the top of their lungs together, jumping up and down to the music only two metres away.

"Aren't they?!"

"Isn't it?!"

Harry and Sae laughed loudly beside each other, they too jumping up and down waving their hands wildly in the air with excitement. "You want to go closer?!"

"Yes!"

Nodding quickly, Sae grabbed Harry by the hand and halled him through the massive crowd to the front row; the band members from this view were even more so gorgeous and sounded even more so amazing.

"They're really something!" Harry and Sae yelled together; to each other.

They laughed and smiled then, "Before was everything okay? You looked uncomfortable and sad when you were talking with Kyeo-san...Is something wrong?" Sae whispered into his ear, so he could be heard properly.

"Oh..."

Sae stopped dancing completely for a moment and eyed Harry. "Is there something wrong Harry-san?"

"No, iie. Nothings wrong." He smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He continued with that smile till Sae let it drop. Harry returned his eyes back to the concert and the gorgeous men up on the stage, but his eyes and body weren't as they were before, not as happy and carefree.

Sae nodded slowly, exhaling out a puff of cold night air. Muttering to himself, "I didn't mean to make the night seem less fun."

_'I do miss you Harry.'_

****

Standing at the back of the massive crowd of sweaty hormonal teenagers and a few young adults like himself, Draco sighed slowly as his eyes strayed to the stage and the band members. The band was quite something, they were talented, gorgeous and their dancing was fantastic; and they were tonnes popular it seemed.

What was the bands name again, ah. The Sakura's.

Not much of a name for an all boys JPop band but then, he'd bet nearly every one of those members was for the same team.

They were very gorgeous. He'd had dreams when he was younger of starting a band; but long since had given up that dream to persue another.

_'Now where did Potter go?'_

****

When the concert was over and they'd wined down with some last minute alcoholic drinks, Sake mainly. They all headed for some more fun at a Karaoke bar then trudged and warbled their way back to the University and their warm comfortable beds; tired and warn out.

Draco'd not followed them into the bar, but had just sat their till they'd wandered out themselves laughing and tripping over themselves drunkingly. Driven his car back to the University slowly behind them and parked before heading up to his own warm and comfortable bed for some much needed sleep.

****

The door closing behind himself slowly, Harry let out a tired breath.

"You alright Har?"

"'M fine, I'm beat...I'm going to sleep, so tired..." His body seemed to very much agree with this and yawn widely for enforcis. Saio nodded slowly before Harry could pass out. Quickly rushing to help his friend into bed, he'd done this many times even once where Harry had fallen unconsious.

"Sleep tight Har. I didn't drink very much so I'm going to squeeze in a little more study time before going to sleep." He kissed the top of his friends head softly.

"Kay, night then S'io; don't stay up...too late." Yawn.

"I promise." He smiled gently, tucking Harry in more fully before going to study.

 

**Chapter 2. Transfer Student?**

  
**_Knock Knock_**

"Mmm." Draco rolled over and scrunched his eyes in irritation.

**_Knock Knock_ **

"Why?" Grouched as he crawled from his warm comfy bed to the door.

" **What?** " The man on the other side of the door, widened his eyes in shock at the tone. "Wow your exactly like Lisaku-san in the morning. My name is Lae Raeku; so Raeku Sempai to you. He smiled, I'm here to show you around."

 **Slam!** "Oh, very much like Lisaku-san in the morning..." He gulped.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to get up now Mister Malfoy, it's breakfast time." He knocked on the door once more before it swung open.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Fine. Give me 20 minutes and I will be right out."

"20 minutes?"

"Yes." He hissed, "Do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head quickly, stepping back against the opposite wall.

"Didn't think so." Draco murmered to himself under his breath as he closed the door and began to get ready for his fourth year of Medical School.

****

"This is the breakfast hall Malfoy-san, generally most students will eat lunch here too; but mostly they go out." He smiled hestitantly; the man was still scowling darkly in his direction.

"Just for the record, what year of Medical school are you actually in?" It'd been bugging him since the man had woken him up and in more ways then one.

"Uhm, Third?" Draco blinked back at him.

"Third?" Raeku nodded slowly, confused.

"You're not privey to much information are you? You know I'm in my Fourth year though at least, right?"

Raeku blinked back at him, his eyes slowly widening, "F--Fourth?"

Draco nodded, "Mmhm Fourth."

Raeku swallowed before nodding, "Pardon my complete lapse, I apologise. I shouldn't of been so rude, I should of asked. Do you wish to have breakfast now Sempai?"

"Mmm I do. But one last thing, who asked you show me around?"

"Oh...I was told by Lisaku Sempai that we had a new student, I usually show new students around."

"Mmhm. You needn't bother though, I can show myself around."

"Oh well, did you recieve a green card yesterday?" Draco lowered his face a second to hide his smile, then nodded, the card dangling between his fore-finger and thumb.

"You need to swipe that across this box here--" He even gestured to said box "--and you're free to order anything you wish from, breakfast, lunch and dinner." He smiled awkward yet politely. "After you're finished if you'd like some company on your way to your first classroom..." Draco cut him off before he could finish.

"You needn't bother, I don't need the company, I'm not a child; and I know my way around thank you though. My first class would be outside those doors--" He pointed, "--turn left, keep going straight till I see a light blue building to my right. It should have Medical Practices above the door in black letters; yes?"

Raeku nodded slowly, "Hai, I suppose you won't be needing the guidence at all then Sempai." Draco lowered his head again then and shook his head.

"I can manage fine; I am thankful to you anyway...Lae-san?"

"Yes." He turned and left then, Draco raised a surprised eyebrow. Wasn't he going to have breakfast aswell?

He shook his head in wonderment, it _was_ certaintly going to be an interesting day.

 _'Wonder if I'll have Potter in my classroom?'_ He smirked, hearing himself ordering something for breakfast.

****

"Shouldn't Sensei be here by now?" Saio asked out loud of no one in particular though most people heard him.

"True..." Harry muttered, flipping through one of his text books slowly.

"Hey Harry-san do you think we can talk a minute?" Sae smiled, leaning down over Harry's desk.

"Not right now Sempai, I'm sure class is about to start. Which means you should probably go before you get into trouble...Maybe we can talk after class?"

"The Sensei still isn't here, we have time to talk now. Besides I won't get into trouble being here; I'm helping today aswell as some other Fourth year students, that transfer student too I think..." He frowned as he tried to remember what his name was.

"Wait. Malfoy's helping this class??"

"Ah yes. Malfoy-san, that was his name." He chuckled to himself.

"You seem to know Malfoy-san well??"

"Sempai..." Harry breathed.

"What? Can't I be curious?" His eyes held a hint of mischief.

****

Finished with his breakfast and finally walking through the door, Draco looked around slowly, his eyes widening fractionally at the sight of Potter seated in the second row; he smirked.

 _'Hah, lovely. This'll be fun, I wonder what Potter's reaction would be?'_ Even his iner-voice sounded like it was smirking.

"Lisaku-san?" Draco called out, staring hard at the man standing over Potter's desk.

"Hmm?" Lisaku Sae turned around slowly, "Someone call my name?" He frowned as he looked around. 

"Yes, that would be me." He shifted his hand halfway into the air.

"Ah! You're here, where's Raeku-san? Wasn't he showing you around or something?... ** _That little_**." He grinded his teeth together.

"Oh iie, no need to go find him for punishment, he wasn't needed in the first place. I can show myself around." Draco shrugged easily, "Besides which it's easy to find, I've been shown around before when I was younger and once the other day when I stopped by." The smile he showed was more of a smirk.

"Oh, one thing. Are you privy to Teacher information?"

Sae frowned, "No, why would I be privy to that? I'm not a Teacher." He shook his head.

"Hmm, no; You're not. Could you please go stand over there with the rest of the Fourth Years?" He pointed in the corner of the room.

Sae frowned again but at the attitude this time. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked you to stand over there with the rest of the Fourth Years." He smiled politely.

"I thought that's what you said." He blinked and crossed his arms. "Why. Would I do that, you're not the Sensei so you can't tell me what to do."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong Lisaku-San. I am the Sensei; I didn't come to this University to further my studies, I am more than qualified to be a Medi Wizard, I am a Medi Wizard. I came to teach. Yesterday when we met in the restaraunt, I was in the middle of a meeting with the Board of Governers and the Headmaster of this University."

"You--Sensei?" Everyone blinked owlishly for several minutes, trying to process this information.

"But you're younger than most the students here..."

Draco shook his head slowly, "No, actually I am pretty much the same age as everyone in this classroom minus a few that are in Fourth year."

"Why wouldn't the teacher's tell us this?"

Draco chuckled and looked sheepish a second before answering, "I asked them not too, I wanted to see the reaction for myself."

"Malfoy..." Harry whispered shocked.

"Yes Potter?"

"Sensei...Holy shit." Harry wasn't even looking at anyone let alone Draco, his face was mooshed into the table, his lips sliding over the tabletop as he muttered gobsmacked to himself. "Holy shit."

His eyes were wide and unseeing as Draco lifted Harry's head slowly from the table before it could start smacking itself against it.

"Potter. Potter are you okay?" Draco frowned concerned.

"Mal--Malfoy, holy shit." His eyes finally seemed to blink owlishly as he continued to utter, his eyes taking in Draco now standing in front of him, his hands outstretched and close to his face; he leaned back from them suddenly.

He swallowed.

"Potter, seriously. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Infirmary or something?"

Harry's mouth closed with an audible **clack** as he shook his head quickly.

"I'm fine. Just a shock. A really big shock."

Draco almost cringed, well he did cringe but he tried to hide it.

"I knew it would be a shock to hear that I'm now your sensei but I didn't think it'd be that much of a shock..."

"It's just hard to take in..."

"Mmhm." Draco nodded, still cringing.

****

It was quite a while before the class got underway; and quite sometime after that, that people actually began to come out of their shock and pay attention.

Harry was still in shock, but he wasn't in as much of a shock as he had been orginally. To think, who would of ever thought that Malfoy would cross the Pacific Ocean just to become a Medical Teacher at the very same University that Harry had studied at for the last 2 years. What kind of a weird coincedence was that?

Every few minutes Harry had to shake his head just to remain paying attention. The very idea was mind boggling, yet the very sight was just surreal. It didn't seem real, yet...it was. It was very very real.

This class and the rest of Harry's classes seemed to pass by in a blur the whole day, it wasn't like he wasn't paying attention, because he was of course. It was just the fact that it seemed as if every class Harry had, Malfoy would be the Sensei.

Harry let out a releaved sigh when the day was through, now; he could relax a little and not see Malfoy till the next day, hopefully.

Unfortunetly, this was not to be.

The first thing he saw upon entering his dormitory was Malfoy leaning against his door. Though he seemed to be on the phone.

"Malfoy?" It was whispered and barely audible even then.

"Yes I understand, I'll get him there I promise; even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming. Hahah yes."

"Malfoy?" Harry got closer, standing in front of him now; arms crossed over his chest in annoyance.

"Ahh speak of the Hero."' Draco smirked. "I'll have to go, I'll see you soon."

He hung up the silver cellphone then, pocketing it.

"Why are you in front of my dormroom?"

"Ah well you see, do you want to take a ride with me?" Harry blinked.

"A what?"

"A ride Potter, in my car." He smirked again, amusement in his Blue-Silver eyes.

"Oh...Why?"

"Don't look at me so suspiciously, I just want to know if you'll take a ride with me in my car?"

"No thanks." "Move." He waved his hand in a side gesture.

Draco shook his head, "I can't do that. See, the thing is Potter; if you don't come with me willingly, I'll have to take you kicking and screaming."

"Kicking and screaming where, exactly?"

A tilt of the head and mischievous smile, "That's a secret."

"Move Malfoy."

Another shake of the head. "Nope."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, "Fine, whatever."

"Goooood." Quickly grabbing Potter by the hand, he dragged him outside to his car; shoved him inside and started the engine.

And away they went.

****

"Malfoy where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a secret." He pushed up his glasses and turned on the stereo.

"Malfoy come on, just tell me already. I've got nowhere to run, you've already got me in your car." He rolled his eyes.

Draco smirked, "Very true." He paused to turn a corner. "But I'm still not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll run the moment I stop the car."

"I will not."

"You will too."

"I will not."

"Will too Potter."

"I will not." His tone was starting to get angry.

"Potter you will so. I know you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "Know me? The hell you know me."

A frustrated sigh, "Just. Don't speak, I'm driving."

"Hmph."

The rest of the drive was spent in absolute silence except for the music coming from the stereo. They must of been driving for what seemed to Harry like two hours before they apparently had reached their destination.

"Who's house is this?"

"This. Manor. Would be my home." Flicking a button at the big gates, they swung open to the view of a rather long drive way leading up to a huge two storey old fashioned Japanese home."

"Alright out you get Potter. Shoes off when your in the gen.kan. There should be slippers there for you." By the end of this sentence he was beginning to do exactly what he'd just told Harry.

"Okay..."

"How exactly does your family have a Japanese home?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't we? We're an old family...We own several homes throughout the world anyway, what's wrong with owning one in Japan?"

"Nothing, I was just curious; Japan just doesn't seem an appropriate place for a Malfoy that's all."

"Hmm, I see your point; to be honest though, I own this house. And I no longer reside in Malfoy Manor, actually it's scheduled for demolishion."

Harry's eyes widened at this, "What why?"

He shrugged, "I no longer call it my home, I own an apartment in upper London, and another smaller one in Diagon Alley. With my Mother gone to France and Father in Azkaban; The property was given to me, I don't want it. I'm demolishing it, besides; I've accepted the Teachering position at the University, that lasts for the next 5 years or so....So this is my perminate home for now. I'll actually be staying in the Teaching dorms as of now anyway, so I won't be even at this home very much." He shrugged again.

"Why did you take me to your home?" 

"I've aquired some guests for the next month."

"Guests?"

"Yes, guests." He smirked.

"What do you mean by guests and what does it have to do with me?"

"Oh it has everything to do with you actually Potter. You'll see." He put his bag down near the entrance and made his way to the living room, "Coming Potter?"

Harry nodded slowly, hesitantly; unsure if it were wise to follow his old school nemisis into the rest of his home, afraid of who these guests were.

"HARRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU!!"

The moment he'd set the edge of his foot into the living room archway, the words were screamed into his face. He was cringing, why why?

His eyes were screwed tightly shut, his own body tensed as if to run. And run he shall just do. Why did Malfoy bring him here, he didn't want this.

"Malfoy..." He whispered.

"Humph." He heard the little 'You deserve it' chuckled beside him.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!"

Harry whimpered and took a step back. A quick hand in the middle of his back stopped him from taking anymore steps backwards to run though. He whimpered even more and muttered to himself inaudibly.

**_'Why why why why why why?'_ **

Again there was a whispered " _Malfoy_ " from Harry's trembling lips.

A swallow.

A deep hearted breath and another quieter voice broke in before the yelling could continue.

"Why Harry?"

He could hear the disappointment and betrayal in his voice, he screwed his eyes tighter closed, his hands bunched either side of him in his pants.

"Why?" He cringed then further, shit! Now there were tears in her voice.

"Potter man up. Open your eyes and face them." He could hear the anger and feel the breath on his cheek. Malfoy must of been standing awefully close to him.

Harry shook his head inperceptively. He really didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to be here. Why?

Why did fate hate him so much to do all of this to him?

There was a very eery silence that stretched for several minutes before an odd grinding sound could be heard near him followed quickly by a shouted teary voice.

"HARRY POTTER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE OPEN YOUR EYES AND TALK TO US!!"

That was followed by a very very painful slap across his face.

**SMACK**

"Uhhh!" Harry's head swung to the left, he swallowed, his head remaining where it had been smacked.

He blinked several times, his eyes teary up with the pain; shit, was she wearing a ring?!

He swallowed.

Three more throats swallowed.

And another round of silence occured before Harry took a step backwards, the hand no longer there, shook his head and spun on his heels.

He only got so far as the gates before he heard three sets of feet running down the pebble driveway after him.

"Potter wait!"

Taking a breath Harry stopped, spun around and lifted his head; eyeing all three.

"Leave me the fuck alone." It was spat and he spun back around again, his hand quickly pushing on his cheek trying to make it less painful.

If he actually had taken a second to look at his hand, he would of known that the simaltanous gasps behind him were directed at his face, not his words. His cheek now sported a rather red medium sized hand print and one large cut through that hand print. Seemed Hermione did indeed have a ring on her hand.

"Harry.."

He bit the inside of his mouth and put his hands on the gates bars. "Malfoy open the gate."

Draco shook his head behind him, "No."

"Open the gate." His hands gripped the bars tighter. The more he stood there and the more Malfoy said no, the more it felt like he was in a prison.

"No. I won't do that. Wether you like it or not Potter, you need to talk to your friends."

Harry blinked, his head leaning against the cool iron bars.

" _Malfoy..._ " He was whispered.

A sudden loud cry echoed throughout the vicinty.

Three heads simultaniously turned in the Manors direction, two sets of footsteps running in that same direction seconds later; the third hesitantly following after a short glance back in Harry's direction and a quick wave of his wand to strengthen the wards around his Manor.

Harry's hands tightened on the bars as he felt the Magic wash over them.

****

"Rose!"

"Hugo!"

Three sets of footsteps were rushing their way up the many stairs and heading down the hall to the second door on the right. "What's wrong?"

Shoving the door open hearing the crying getting louder and louder as they got nearer, they stopped just inside the doorway at seeing the scene before their eyes.

Silver-Blue, Blue and Brown eyes blinked simultaniously.

" _What the hell?_ " Draco muttered.

Shaking her head Hermione quickly rushed over to her crying sons' cot and picked him up gently, he was covered in milk from his sippy cup, the handle still in his tight little grasp. Fluff from his dismembered bunny stuck to his clothes and skin.

Shaking his own head Ron ran over to their daughter shaking in a corner; her hands clenched and shaking all their own around a crayon and paper. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Looking around the rest of the room as he pulled the items from her hands and pulled her close, he could see the room was in complete disarray. The chair he assumed she'd been sitting in was sideways on the ground, the table barely standing, one leg was missing. Papers and crayons everywhere, fluff and material too.

"Hunny do you know what--" Rose interrupted him with her crying and muttering against his chest. "Daddy I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too. I didn't mean to hurt GoGo. Daaaaaaddy!!" She continued to cry harder after that.

Ron's eyes were wide as he placed his hand on her back and soothed her. Murmuring comforting words. Slowly he stood, cradling her tightly in his arms and made his way over to his wide-eyed wife. Hugo cuddling into her bosom as Draco checked that the toddler wasn't hurt, nodding in the affirmative that he wasn't injured anywhere just frightened and upset.

Turning around to face the cot, his swished his wand; the magic gathering and mending his stuffed bunny. Leaning over and picking it up, he turned back around and pushed it between Hugo and Hermione's chest; Hugo latched straight on, his face half buried in the bunny and his Mother's chest.

Smiling softely and running his hand through the little boys light brown hair, Draco turned to face the rest of the room, swishing his wand and muttering a few incantations; a few seconds later and the room was as good as new. Everything back to normal, fixed and back in their places of storage.

"Tea?"

Two nodds and all three were heading out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where he set about making tea and opening cookies. Igoring the fact that Harry Potter was outside standing against his gates, that would not open unless he allowed it, and he wouldn't. He continued filling the cups full of tea, cream and sugar.

"Oh Draco could you get the milk out of the fridge and warm it please?" He nodded quickly.

A couple minutes later and Hugo had his warm breast milk and Rose had her little cup of normal milk from the fridge, a cookie each in their hands. The adults all with their own profered cups of tea and cookies too.

Everyone ignoring the fact that an upset Harry Potter was outside in the setting sun.

****

Harry grinded his teeth together as he realised all three of them had left him out there to pout when none of them came back after two hours and the sun was setting in the horizon.

Another two hours and Harry was sitting, back against the bars of the massive gates in the dark, his ass sore from the pebbles that made up the driveway. His face morphed into a scowl of annoyance and anger. He sighed agitatedly, shifting his ass to try and find a spot that didn't hurt his ass so much, futile but still he tried further.

****

Sitting comfortably in the sitting room of Malfoy's Manor, Ron spoke up quietly so as to not wake Rose who had fallen asleep on her Father's chest some time ago.

"Perhaps we've left him outside long enough?"

"I don't think leaving him outside would of done any better..." Hermione spoke quietly herself, nervousness sneaking into her matter a fact tone.

"Perhaps not." Draco shrugged completely unconcerned.

"You right though, I think it's probably time we brang mister disappearance into my home once again, and this time lets hope he talks; if only for the temptation of being allowed out." He smirked then, standing to his feet and placing his cup of tea on the coffee table in the middle of their chairs.

"I'll be right back."

****

At the University Saio was frantic, Harry was usually already in there room by the time he'd finish his classes for the day or at the very least be back in there dorm by now. It was dark, unless they had one of their meetings. But they didn't. Saio was worried.

Biting the inside of his mouth, he tried to call his friend on his cellphone; but the only thing he got was the message followed by the beep.

He sighed and threw his phone down on his bed, minutes following this, he stood, took his phone up, shucked on Harry's leather jacket and ran down the dormitory stairs, knocking on doors and shouting.

Several people following, they ran to the Fourth year dormitory, shouting and knocking on doors there and gathering more friends, they gathered by the entrance and he spoke as everyone started shouting and asking questions.

"What's going on??"

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to study?"

"I need sleep."

Saio rolled his eyes at that one. "You can do all those things later, look; Harry's missing. I haven't seen him since three classes into the day. By the time I've finished all my classes and heading back to the dorm, Harry is already studying at his desk or at the very least he's in there....He's not. And he's not answering his cell. I'm worried...."

"Maybe he just went out with the new Sensei?" Several people chuckled.

Saio narrowed his eyes, as well did Laesaku Sae. "No." They looked at each other, laughed and looked back at the crowd, "No." Shaking their heads.

"Why?"

"Because their not friendly with each other, so no. He wouldn't. We're setting up a search party. Yes?" Sae turned to his younger cousin.

Saio nodded solemly.

****

Laying his head back against the bars, Harry sighed and rubbed his face; wincing and hissing as his hand roughly passed over his still very sore cheek.

Sometime ago he'd felt around, wondering if he'd actually gotten a cut; having seen the dried blood on his right palm. Seemed he had.

Harry scrunched his eyes tightly closed as he heard quickened footfalls crunching on the pebbles coming towards him. They halted momentarily in front of him, their shoes in his line of sight as he opened them up slowly.

Knowing more or less who the person was in front of him he didn't look up, just muttered a quite "Fuck off."

Draco's eyebrow raised in astonishment, "Well that was rude."

"Shall I go back inside then and leave you out here behind my closed gates in the cold breeze?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the silver shoes.

"What do you want?"

"Precisely that. Do you want to come inside?"

"I want to go back to the dormitory."

"I'm sorry; that's not an option right now." He could hear the sarcasm.

"Your not going to let me out? You can't keep me here against my will Malfoy."

"No and actually I'm not keeping you here against your will." He smiled.

Then shook his head. Harry raised his eyes incredulously.

"You want me to explain?" He got an incredulous nodd. "You came with me willingly. Though you didn't know you were coming to your doom." He chuckled with a smile. "It was only when you realised you came with me to talk to your very mad friends that you were no longer willing." He shrugged not concerned in the least.

Harry sighed frustratedly, "So your not going to let me out?"

"Oh. No, I'm not. Sorry." He didn't sound the least bit sorry either.

"But I'll make a deal with you." Harry raised his head again, having let it drop again and raised an eyebrow. A deal? A deal with the Devil?

"A deal. With you?" Draco nodded.

"A deal. If you come with me inside and talk to your friends I will let you go when everything is sorted out."

"Why is this so important to you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it's not. It's important to them, we sorted out our differences four years ago. Now it's time for you to sort out your problems, the problems you caused mind you, with your friends of 11 years."

"I'd rather sit here in the cold breeze all night then talk to them again."

"Again?" Draco's voice was incredulous. "Again? You didn't even talk to them in the first place, you ran out."

"They didn't talk first, they screamed and then slapped me. So no. Fuck off." He waved in the direction of the Manor behind Draco's rigid form.

"Get up! Get up now Potter!" He reached down roughly, pulling a protesting and spitting Harry to his feet, getting wacked in the fast harshly, Draco growled, roughly and harshly twisting Harry's arm, pulling him as he hissed into the Manor and into the sitting room. Continuing to hold his arm in a death grip as he addressed his quests.

"Perhaps you should put the two to bed again back in their room; I'm sure it will be loud and very unpleasant in here in a couple minutes." They nodded, standing slowly.

Swishing his wand imperseptively in his left hand and muttering quietly enough under his breath that no one including the person thrashing in his grip beside him heard, he slowly let go.

Ron and Hermione slowly handed over the children to him, smiling sheepishly and gesturing inperseptively to Harry, his arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe.

Draco nodded, hefting the two little children into his arms and taking to the stairs slowly and into their room.

****

The moment he went to decend the stairs back to the ground floor, he could hear the angry yelling of three people.

He cringed.

This defintely wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for any of them.

**"Why?! Why did you leave?!"**

**"Was I not allowed to leave? Am I not allowed to have a break from my life?!"**

**"A break?! A break from your life?! You didn't have a break, you moved here. You've been here for four years or did that slip your mind?! You left with out so much as a word to us! Your best friends Harry!! How could you!?!"**

**"I wanted peace in my life. I just wanted to get away, if I had told anyone someone would come after me or you'd both want to come with me. I didn't want that! I wanted to live my life for me!"**

They were both silent for a minute.

**"I spent my whole life being the Wizarding Worlds Poster boy and Hero. I never wanted that, I wanted to be me. I wanted to be Harry. Just Harry!! From the moment I was born everything went down hill for me. My parents were murdered by a mad man, same mad man tried to kill me and cursed me with a scar that cursed me to be in the centre of a stupid prophesy forseeing my defeat of said mad man or my own demise. I was orphaned and shoved upon relatives that hated magic and anything to do with it. Including myself. I knew nothing of the Wizarding World until I was 11 and even after coming to the Wizarding World even sometimes I asked myself why? Why did it all get shoved upon me. I never wanted any of this. I wanted a normal life!"**

**"I spent the earlier years of my life just wishing I could have parents that loved me. That was enough, those dreams. I love the Wizarding World I do, I even love the people that are in it. But when I defeated Voldemort and got even more fame I didn't want. I just wanted to get away from it for a long time. I wanted a break from everything so I left. I have a life here!"**

Draco listened from halfway down the stairs, his form leaning up against the wall. His arms crossed over his chest, feet crossed at the ankles.

**"Harry we're your friends, you could of told us any of this and we would of let you go for a vacation; but you can't just completely disappear from the Wizarding World, the rest of your friends and family are worried and they miss you. We're your friends, you could of told us."**

**"Friends? Best friends? If you were half the friends you think you are, you would of tried harder to find me. If you had truly wanted to find me, I'm sure it wouldn't of been that hard. To take four years?"** Harry shook his head.

Hermione and Ron were shaking their own in denile.

**"Harry it isn't that easy to find someone. The world is a big place and there are many Wizarding Places that are well hidden, even Muggle ones. It wasn't until a friend of Draco's that lives here in Japan told him he'd seen you at a certain Magical Medical University that we found out where you were. And even then that had only been a couple months ago."**

On the stairs Draco nodded along to this comment, his friend had only recently been asked himself to become the Medi Wizard for Potter's University; having seen Harry Potter, he'd told Draco and Draco'd taken to the Floo and told Potter's friends. The rest was obvious.

**"Huh?!"**

Hermione frowned at him, then explained. **"We had asked Draco to help us; he has a lot of connections, ones that aren't those afiliated with his Father of course. Draco's a very popular man, and handsome. It had taken four years even with the help of Draco and his connections to get a clue let alone where you were. We're happy it finally worked."**

**"Draco is a nice man Harry. He even helped me give birth to our children which of course you didn't even know about till Draco told you right? You left before we could even tell you we were going to get married! You were going to be our children's GodFather Harry!!"**

She screamed again, she hadn't been yelling for a while; only angrily speaking. Harry flinched back from the biting comment of having missed out on them getting married and having two children and being their GodFather. His hand rested on the doorframe, gripping slightly.

**"Mate. Do you know how we felt when you just up and left us without a word? We know how you felt now, but do you know how we felt? To be thrown away like we were trash? Like we had ment nothing to you?"**

Harry tried not to flinch noticeably, but by the looks on both their faces he'd not quite succeeded in doing so.

 **"I'm sorry. But I already said that I wanted to get away from everything that included my Fame. I'm sorry but that included everyone I know...I hadn't planned on staying, but I found out they had better Universities here in my chosen career so I stayed. End of story."** He shrugged.

Silence ensued and he swallowed.

Hermione took a breath, Ron's hand steadfastly remaining in the middle of her back; rubbing soothingly. There were tears at the corners of her brown eyes, that Harry could see.

Draco uncrossed his legs and arms and headed further down the stairs, standing just outside the doorway to the side. He could see Potter's hand gripping the doorframe as he spoke. Draco could hear the sniffles from Hermione.

Ron narrowed his eyes at his friend, continuing to sound angry. **"I have some interesting news for you, that you might want to hear...Well you better."**

Harry raised his eyebrow at those words and at Hermione as she turned toward her husband, her head shaking and her hand on his arm, muttering something beneath Harry's hearing. **"And what exactly is that supposed to mean??"**

Ron went to answer but the hand on his arm tightened considerably, Hermione's head shaking further to enforcis her point, "He doesn't need to know. We can't tell him Ronald. She asked in confidence. Let it be..." The words were barely audible but Harry frowned as he heard, Ron's gritted words following too.

"I'm still his best friend, wether he wants to be an ass or not; I will not abandon my friends like he did. I don't care, we're family; he needs to know. Al..."

"Ron." Hermione whispered.  

Harry frowned even further, "Al?"

Draco's eyes widened. What had Ron Weasley done?

"Enough." He shook sutley as he shouldered his way into the room.

"Malfoy he needs, they both--" Draco interrupted.

"No."

"He does. I have more right over this than you." Harry's eyes actually widened fractionally as he heard Ron growl.

Speaking angrily in frustration at being talked about while he was in the room, and what he should and should not know. Once again, like Dumbledore had. ****  
  
"For fucks sake!" Three flinched simultaniously at his sudden shout.

 **"What is it I should or should not know?! If it involves me, then I damn well should know about it, shouldn't I?--"** Ron nodded 'yes' to this, **"--If it's not, then shut up."**

Draco sighed and took a heavy hearted breath, "I'll be upstairs...uhm..." He coughed awkwardly and left quickly back the way he'd come; Harry's eyes and body followed me until he was gone from view.

Spinning back around, he faced his 'friends' with an angry emerald glare and a accusing finger; waiting for either of them to tell him what the hell was going on.

"You said it, you finish it." Whispered, but loud enough for Harry to hear. He glared in disapproval of her.

Ron stood stunned, his eyes wide as an owls at his wife. "What?" Hermione patted her husband before taking to a seat furthest away from either men. She waved him on with an innocent look, her brown eyes telling him that 'because he got himself into this, he should get himself out.'

Taking a deep breath Ron turned back to Harry and opened his mouth, hesitantly, slow to think of the right words, he closed it again only to reopen it with the less than eloquent "Uhm..."

Harry narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

****

Hesitantly walking up the stairs, as though to his own doom and that of Al's, Draco shook his head; this couldn't of been more badly timed, why had Weasley suddenly spoken those words? Neither of them needed this, especially now. Especially Potter. They weren't even allowed to speak of this; he, they were asked in confidence never to speak of it.

The further he got down the Hallway to the room next to his, the more Draco felt like this wasn't the right time to put all this out in the open. He swallowed, took the handle and opened.

 ****  
Chapter 3. News revealed?  
  
The air seemed thick in the living room, no one speaking, no one yelling, everything was to quiet, the place was filled with tension.

Draco knocked on the doorframe with his free hand, the other occupied with a squirming Al. "Shh." Whispered in the small ear.

Hearing the sudden knock on the door and the rustling of cloth, Ron sighed out in relief, rubbing his sweating hands on his pants. Perhaps showing was better than saying?

He desperately hoped Harry would get it, without words.

Harry frowned turning around in the silence, watching as Malfoy edged his way further into the room, past Harry's shoulder, stopped and turned around. Eyes wide and worried as he pushed the small hands back down from his face.

"Malfoy?" His stare was confused and he really didn't have a clue what was going on or why there was a baby in Malfoy's arms. The baby in the bunny rug wriggled and whined, "Dada", the blanket falling away from his body further as he reached out his arms to Harry.

His hair was messy light brown and his eyes were Harry's bright Emerald Green with the lightest Blue around the ring and the pupil; Harry frowned. That shouldn't be right, he didn't know anyone that had his eyes or his Mother's.

"Who is he and who's is he?"

Before Draco could open his mouth and answer, Harry asked another question only this one was directed at his friends and sounded acussitory.

"Did you have more children and didn't tell me?" He turned his head back quickly in Draco's direction, his eyes wide. "Shit Malfoy you're a Father?"

"For one; Potter they only have two children. Rose and Hugo." He answered for them, they smiled thankfully at him. "And two; Does he look anything like me?"

"Then who's?"

Discreetly Draco watched as Harry's hand of it's own accord reached out towards the little baby in his arms. He knew who's baby this was, knew why Potter's hand would be drawn towards him.

Afterall, Al knew Draco wasn't his Father. Knew the Weasley's weren't his parents. Unconsciously, seeing his Father he would recognise his Magical Signature; being a Magical baby of course.

"Well..." He trailed off. "Well he's yours..."

Harry blinked several times, his hand hesitantly resting on Al's messy head of hair, small hands clutching around his fingers.

"What?"

"He's yours Potter." Harry shook his head, "No, no I heard you."

Draco went to open his mouth to say something scathing but once more Potter beat him to speak.

"How. How could he possibly be mine? I didn't sleep with anybody..." His voice went up an octave.

"You did actually, otherwise he wouldn't be here."

"No. No I didn't sleep with anybody...Unless Male's can get preganant, and I'm sure they don't..."

Draco blinked. There were three simultantious "What?"

"I'm gay. I didn't sleep with women."

"But you were dating my sister; Ginny. Weren't you?"

Looking up for the first time since Malfoy had told him the little baby was his, he could see the confused face of his Best Friend. "No. She knew I was gay, she's the only one I told. I didn't want anyone else to know back then, and besides we felt more like brother and sister, it'd be weird if we dated." He shrugged.

"But then..." Ron turned to Malfoy, Draco shook his head.

"I was asked in confidence never to tell him in the first place, this was probably why. This was probably why both of you were asked in confidence as well never to reveal this information let alone show him Al."

"Dada."

"I know for sure as well, the information isn't wrong. My gene tests never are. Ginny asked me to do the test if I didn't believe her about whose baby she was carrying. I didn't so...I did. Al is Potter's three year old son."

"Dada."

Harry blinked, everytime Al spoke the only word that came out was a small 'Dada' and he didn't once turn around to Draco. He always looked straight at him and said it.

"He knows who you are. Because it's the first word he's ever said. He can see your Magical Signature, he knows your his Daddy."

"Here." Draco raised Al higher up his chest and lifted his other hand to push Potter's away. "Hold your arms out. Hold him."

"What?"

"Hold him." He pushed Al into his arms, Harry's wrapping around his small body, holding him close to his chest; Al's head fell heavily against his chest, his small hand clenched into his Daddy's shirt.

"Wait. There's one thing I don't understand fully about this." He walked swiftly over to the Green armchair and sat heavily down, his hand in his baby messy hair.

"Why isn't Ginny here, but Al is?" He frowned up at the three staring down at him, cradling his son naturally like he'd done it before.

"And I still don't understand how this is possible?"

"....."

"....."

"Maybe you ended up sleeping together when you were drunk? It's very likely."

".....I suppose that would explain it. I can't explain it anymore better than that. I wouldn't of slept with her any other way. Like I said we were more siblings than anything else and I like men so..." He shrugged awkwardly, trying not to disloged his newly found three year old son. "He's very small for three..."

"He was very small when he was born, a few minor difficulties with his birth."

"Oh." There was a pause.

"So where is she? No ones answered me yet." He looked up, three sets of eyes sad and glassy, he frowned. "What? What's wrong, where is she?"

"Potter, uhm...Harry." Awkwardly, Harry's eyes widened owlishly. "...." Draco bit his lip, waiting to see if anyone else would take up the explaination but nobody did, he sighed, turned and glared at both of them. They cringed back.

"Ginny uhm...Did you ever realise why you didn't see Ginny throughout the Final Battle, not even before that?"

Harry shrugged, he hadn't thought much of it.

"She didn't want you to see her pregnant. Uhm, she didn't...Fuck. Potter, she died giving birth to Al." He swallowed, blinking a couple times to stave off the tears that threatened to fall.

"What?" His voice was barely audible, tears leaking from the corners making his eyes mist over. "I don't...How...But..."

Three swallowed.

"I don't even understand why you were there?" He furrowed his brow, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Potter. Besides, I was already secretly training in healing Magic; she knew. She caught me study about it, something I tried very hard to keep secret from everybody but myself; she knew other secrets too. I knew hers, it was only fair. Strangely enough, she was a very nice person. She saw how I changed. No wonder you went to her with your secret. You knew she'd keep it." Harry nodded slowly, still trying to process everything he'd been told, then and before.

"Besides the three of us, nobody else knew. So I delivered Al and I handed him to your friends to care for while the War was going on. There are obviously more people that know now, so they would of given him to someone while they fought. Someone safe and somewhere safe. I've also been by his side when I could." He blinked a bit.

Harry nodded slowly, looking down at the small boy in his arms. Seeing the cute little dimpled smile that was angled up at him on Al's face, he couldn't help but smile waterly back at his three year old beautiful son.


End file.
